If It Wasn't For You
by Annimayphreak
Summary: Claire could not sleep, the nightmares and deep thoughts only come to haunt her. She finds comfort when she thinks of Leon, while talking to her brother. Fluffy :  R&R!


'It's the Anniversary of his death..' She frowned at the thought. He was dead though, he had died in an accident six years ago, in Antarctica. Steve had died in front of her after telling her he loved her and that was when Claire Redfield was at her most weakest hour.  
>She had just returned from Harvardville. Claire had made her encounter with zombies, yet again, at the airport. She remember her thinking 'Fuck my life.' When she witnessed on of Senator Davis's bodyguards being eaten. She burned the image, out of her mind.<br>In spite of all that, Claire had felt even more low, she had run into Leon S. Kennedy while her attempt to save someone with only an umbrella. She smirked at the irony of that short moment.

_"Do we have anything here that can be used as a weapon?" Claire said._  
><em>The flight attendant, Senator Davis and Rani helped her look for one. All they could find was a red and white umbrella. The flight attendant placed it in Claire's hands. She death stared the woman. 'You can't be serious.' She thought.<em>  
><em>"It was all we could find." The flight attendant said.<em>  
><em>Claire sighed and walked over towards the door. "Guess I'll have to make do." She said, flatly.<em>  
><em>With that, she had left the room and bumped into Leon, as Luck would have it.<em>

She remembered how Leon had become more cold and military-like. Almost like some robot. She felt herself lean forward upsettingly. She wished she had gotten to visit him more or at least work along side him, they were great partners. Claire began to remember what Leon had told her in the tent before the explosion.

_"You chose the role of Rescuer, which was a path your brother and I couldn't follow."_ Leon had said to her, his voice playing in her mind like a recording.

She sighed and curled up in her bed. She had wished alot did not happen, and that the people she cared about can be together, like her and Chris. Chris had gone to New York for work, he worked for the Bioterrorism Security Assignment Agency or BSAA, for short. She had offered a job there but chose to work for Terrasave instead. In a way she regreted not working there with her brother but at the same time she knew she would rather help victims of the outbreaks. To her it made her feel better. Just like Leon had said.  
>Then she realized she wanted to feel much better, she closed her eyes then, checked the time.<br>2:13 A.M.  
>She sighed, heavily. 'It could not hurt to call...' She thought.<br>She thought to dial Chris, hopefully he would say something to make her feel better. She hit the number 2 on her speed dial, for emergency purposes, even though Chris was in a different state.  
>Ring...Ring... Ring..<br>She waited impatiently. Then his voicemail came up. She cursed to herself then began, "Hey Chris, it's Claire. I just wanted to talk to-"  
>Then Chris had answered, "What's wrong! Are you okay! Do you need me to drive down to New Jersey?" Chris said, starting off in a sleepy voice then half blurting out his sentences.<br>Claire rolled her eyes. "Chris, I'm 27, I don't need you to drive all the way up here because I can't sleep."  
>Chris sighed. Claire could not tell if it was out of annoyance by her sudden phone call or it was because he knew she was right.<br>It had been a while since the Redfield siblings had seen each other, last time they did see each other was the day before the whole Harvardville incident. Her and Chris had played Left 4 Dead and Halo on Chris's brand new 67' TV. It practically took up the whole wall. Chris had creamed his sister in Halo but Chris had died many times in Left 4 Dead, much to Chris' dismay.  
>"Chris?" Claire asked. "You there?"<br>"Mhmm." He said, then yawned a little.  
>"I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you." She said almost sounding like a whimpering child.<br>"I miss you too, kiddo. What kept you from sleeping?"  
>"Thoughts. Nightmares. You know?"<br>"I know. But you're safe. You're at home, I know I'm not there, but you are safe Claire. It's what me, the BSAA and Leon fight for. Trust me."  
>And somehow, Chris words comforted but never had the closure Claire had often searched for.<p>

_"I'm going to scrub the virus off the face of the earth." Leon stated._

With that, Claire had thanked Chris and told him goodnight after assuring she would be okay.  
>Claire had hung up the phone and sat in her bed. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and turned and said, "Leon, thank you."<p> 


End file.
